Never Tell Me The Odds
by JediAnn Solo
Summary: It's an abnormal adventrue as we join Timmy, his godparents and two other fairies to the snowy park, to a smelly warehouse and even into the sticky, red pools of Limbo! FINISHED! RR please!
1. The Chappy where Timmy goes to the park

Alright, this is my first fanfic ever, so... take it easy on me 'kay? :D Now, onto the Disclaimers: I do not own anything on this fanfic (that why it's called fanfic), except two fairies that will soon enter the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First part...  
  
Timmy had just taken off his virtual reality helmet and heaved a big sigh as his godparents also came out from the tv set. Cosmo was all smiles.  
  
"That was fun! Let's do it again! Let's do it again!"  
  
Wanda moaned painfully. Timmy just shook his head.  
  
"No offense Cosmo, but you make a terrible Ganon..." he said flatly.  
  
"Thank you!" Cosmo grinned. Obviously, no offense taken...  
  
"No, you don't understand. That's not a compliment."  
  
"Well, I thought Ganon is supposed to be a terrible ruler," Cosmo said confused.  
  
"No-- I mean, yes, but... aw, heck. Forget it."  
  
Wanda was just watching the two converse. "If we do play again," Wanda said to Timmy, "Can't I be someone else? I'm tired of playing that annoying Navi. All she does is hover around, telling you to watch out and don't do this and that."  
  
"But Wanda, that's why you fit perfect for the role!" Cosmo said.  
  
Before she could answer, Timmy interrupted.  
  
"Hey! I'm done with games anyway. I'm doing something else."  
  
"Ok!! Like what?"  
  
"I'm just gonna go outside. Something will come to mind eventually."  
  
Timmy exited his room and went downstairs to take a look in the kitchen. No one was there. He simply shrugged and figured his parents were outside. And they were.  
  
He put on a decent coat, scarf and pair of boots and went outside to the centimeter of snow. Christmas was drawing near and so was the First Annual Dimmsdale Christmas Decor Contest. Timmy's Dad saw this as another opportunity to beat the Dinkleburgs at something.  
  
In fact, he was up in the rooftop at that very moment.  
  
"Those rotten Dinkleburgs..." he mutters to himself as he tries to reach the ladder. "If I could just--"  
  
"Be careful up there, Dad." Timmy called out as he watched his dad balancing with one hand and holding all sorts of lightbulbs with the other.  
  
"Don't worry, son! I've got everything under control here!" he said looking down at Timmy. "It's finally time to show those Dinkleburgs who shine in the neighborhood!"  
  
"Whatever, Dad. I'm going to walk around the park, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Timmy. But could you do me favor and unscrew all the bulbs from the bathroom and bring them to me before you go?"  
  
-  
  
****__ Wanda's POV (Point Of View)  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Timmy is laughing hysterically at... something. How should I know? I've moved back way behind the guys since Cosmo started talking about some slime trail. Uuggh! I can't stand listening to that stuff. I still hear some parts of the conversation, though.  
  
"And what if you sneezed and your sneeze would instantly freeze? ((whoo... try saying that five times fast)) You could display that too!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Honestly, I would never, ever want to find out what the heck they were talking about. Well, it looks like they're finished. Timmy's just standing there, gazing straight ahead.  
  
Uhh, wait............. senses tingling...  
  
I rushed over to Timmy and Cosmo.  
  
"What happened??" I said immediately.  
  
"Wanda? Isn't that Fairy World entrance?" Timmy replied, pointing at a decorative door standing there in the center of the park.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!" I exclaimed and rushed to the door and opened it. It was Fairy World, alright. Raising my wand I put the door away and sighed. Who knows what could have happened?! Anybody could have gotten inside!  
  
I glared at Cosmo. Obviously, it had to be him. I certainly didn't do it.  
  
"I didn't do it!" he said immediately.  
  
Yeah, right...  
  
"He didn't do it, Wanda," Timmy said. "We just saw the door right now."  
  
::: sigh ::: Well, Cosmo may be a goof, but he's no liar... that is, unless he blames me for it.  
  
"If Cosmo didn't do it, who poofed it here?" I said.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry, sorry! That was me!" said a voice from behind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So, is it ok so far? Please tell me if you want me to continue... and please no swearing or flames.  
  
Cosmo: "Flames?!" :::Cosmo turns into a fireman::: "Don't worry, I'll handle it!" 


	2. The Chappy were we learn a little about ...

Jedi: Thanks! I guess I will continue after all... and yes, I'm still thinking of the title (keep sending ideas! I might do a combination title!)... but maybe more ideas will come after this chapter. Now, onto the story!  
  
--------------- Part 2  
  
All eyes headed to where the voice came from. It was from a girl fairy, deep magenta eyes and hair, and a teal blouse.  
  
"I just kinda forgot and then--" she started timidly, but she was interrupted by yet another fairy hiding behind snow-covered bushes.  
  
"SHHH! Spark! We're supposed to lay low!" he said in a low whisper.  
  
"S'ok, Rick. This kid has fairies!"  
  
The male fairy came out from his hiding place. He had brown-green hair and eyes, and a yellow orange jacket over his white shirt. He gazed at the rest.  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"Who are you two?" Timmy asked the two strangers.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. So rude of us, huh?" said the male fairy. "My name is Rickstardo, but please call me Rick... this is my sister, Sparkle. And you are...?"  
  
"Timmy Turner. Nice to meet you." Timmy stretched out his arm and shook hands with both fairies. While Rick smiled politely, Sparkle beamed as she wrote something in a notepad she had. This reminded Timmy of Cosmo's idiotic grin for a second and he snickered quietly at the thought.  
  
"Next time, remember to put away FairyWorld entrance," Wanda warned, shaking her wand. "It would be total chaos if any child or human adult merely entered."  
  
"Sorry about that," Sparkle said looking down. "I somehow seem to forget things every once in awhile."  
  
"More like all the time..." Rick muttered.  
  
"Anyway, these are my godparents, Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy said smiling.  
  
Suddenly, Rick was all ears. He and his sister stared at all of them. A smile slowly crept up Sparkle's face and breaking the ice, she squealed in excitement.  
  
"COSMO and WANDA? Are you serious?! Alright!! We finally found you! I can't believe how great you two look after-thmmphm!"  
  
Rick covered her mouth quickly and chuckled nervously.  
  
"Uh, don't mind her. S-she's always like that, heheheh..." he said still covering Sparkle's mouth.  
  
"Mmphmmh!"  
  
"Spark is probably thinking about, umm... about- Cosmic and ... Sondra! Yeah, that's it! Heh."  
  
Timmy raised his eyebrows. He couldn't help but feel suspicious about the twosome. Should they be trusted??  
  
****___ (Rickstardo's POV)  
  
No, no, NO! Aw, how could this happen?! If they find out about who we are, we'll cause a time paradox! Just like Mom and that old guy in the movie said! We can't do the mission like this!  
  
"What was Sparkle going to say?" Timmy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
Wait... maybe she forgot. That'd probably make it less suspicious.  
  
"Thmmphmf!"  
  
Oops. I forgot I was covering her mouth. I let go of her, but she looked kinda puzzled. Yes! She doesn't remember.  
  
"Now, what were you going to say?" I said to her, just to make sure.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh....."  
  
"See?" I said to the boy. "Just my point! If she forgot, then it must not be important, right?"  
  
I was nervous, of course. Timmy still looked unconvinced and his fairy godparents were quite confused, too. Ah, how I sometimes get lost in thier familiar faces. Then that - that day had to come. Now they-aw, there I go again!  
  
Gotta focus on the mission...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Jedi: And this concludes another chapter! Yay, yay! What do you guys think?  
  
Timmy: I think it's a little slow...  
  
Rick: Yeah... we're not even close to the point!  
  
Jedi: Well, I go at the pace I want because (low voice) I... Am... Your Author!  
  
Cosmo and Spark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 


	3. The Chappy where Rick reveals something ...

Some of you may be thinking, "What the heck? Updating already?!" But man, I am just soooo hyper and I want to write something... wee!! **runs around the room with glee** ...ahem..... so let's get started.  
  
Usual Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except Rickstardo and Sparkle. You should know that by now... if you don't-- you're crazy.  
  
--------------- Part 3  
  
They were all getting nowhere fast. Timmy just wanted to go home. This wasn't their business anyway. So he just turned to Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Let's go back home, guys," he said to them. They nodded in agreement and set out to go back home.  
  
"So what are we gonna do now, Timmy?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just hope--"  
  
"No! Wait!" Rick called out to them. "If you are not doing anything, then can you help me out with something?" He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Depends," Wanda said crossing her arms. "What's your story?"  
  
Sparkle stopped doing whatever she was doing and looked at Wanda. She started, "I'm sure it all begins when we were born. That day, Dad-- oww!" Rick nudged her rib with his elbow.  
  
"She means 'why are we here'!" he said annoyed.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to say! We were born, and--"  
  
"No! Just let me do the talking!!"  
  
"Get on with it, then!"  
  
"Alright. We're looking for-actually, we already found them... we need your help."  
  
"We've got that part covered," Timmy said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Just making sure. We're here to make sure an upcoming problem doesn't happen. You see, me and my sis are from... from the future."  
  
Timmy and Wanda gasped dramatically. And then Cosmo.  
  
"Why are you gasping?" asked Sparkle.  
  
"Cool! Because I think this is the beginning of a totally wicked adventure!" Timmy said beaming.  
  
"'Cause I think you two shouldn't be here in the first place." Wanda said frowning.  
  
"Because of. . . . . solitude?" Cosmo said confused, not having a reason.  
  
"You and your sister can't just wander around like this," Wanda started, making Rick shift uncomfortably. "Lucky for you, you stumbled onto us. But what if it was somebody else? A human! You could have caused a paradox!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, Mom..." Rick mumbled.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uh... mom?!" Wanda repeated.  
  
"I meant, Wanda." Rick quickly said. He looked down sadly. "Sorry... It's just that my mother told me the exact same thing long ago. But now she's--"  
  
"Oh my goodness, you're Wanda!" Sparkle exclaimed.  
  
'Here we go again,' Rick thought to himself. He quickly interrupted his sister.  
  
"OK! So... will you help us?"  
  
"Well..." Timmy gazed at Cosmo and Wanda doubtfully. They just shrugged.  
  
"It's your choice, Timmy..." Wanda whispered to him. Timmy looked looked back at Rick and he nodded.  
  
"Make sure you explain the details on the way, ok dude?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Jedi: Thus ends this-  
  
Cosmo: Oh no! The fanfic is over already?! I was going to-  
  
Jedi: The fanfic is not over! Part 3 is over!  
  
Cosmo: .......oh.  
  
Jedi: You were going to do what?  
  
Cosmo: uh, nothing! Nothing...  
  
Jedi (warningly): Cosmo...  
  
Cosmo: It's a surprise! I can't tell you! And I'll show you what it is after we get at least two new reviews!  
  
Jedi: Ooh! I love surprises! To conclude, folks, please review! I wanna see what Cosmo is talking about! Once again, I ask please no flames.  
  
Cosmo: :::turns into a fireman again::: Fire Drill! :::sprays Jedi with waterhose::: 


	4. The Chappy that contains Cosmo's surpris...

A/N: Many thanks to Nova-chan and Paradoxal Reality for reviewing! This chapter is a small tribute to the Fairly OddParents' Fanfic titled, "Say Cheese!" by Nova-chan. (you tell me if this is fine, ok Nova?) If you haven't read it, you have to (hilarious fanfic, it is!)... or you will find this chapter rather meaningless...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own squat here, except Rickstardo and Sparkle. And it's gonna stay that way. And of course, I'm not very good at keeping things In Character. So... there.  
  
------------------ Part 4  
  
****___ (Cosmo's POV) ___****  
  
The two stowaways are from the future, eh? Ooh! I wonder if the world will be turned into cheese in the future! My lifelong dream since... uhh, a long time! Gotta make a mental note to ask them.......... nah, that won't work. I'll ask Wanda!  
  
"Hey, Wanda!" I said, "Could you remember to remind me not to forget that I want to ask Rick and Spark if the world will be made of cheese?!"  
  
"What?" she said in mild shock.  
  
Spark heard what I said and she started laughing, holding her stomach.  
  
"Then it was YOU! HAHaHAHAHAHA!" she managed to say.  
  
Uhhhhh. . . . . . . . . I don't get it.  
  
"This isn't the only spot in time we have visited," Rick said over Spark's laughs. "Previously, we traveled in time about 1 or 2 months from now... we found the earth made of various cheese by-products and there was much mayhem going on. But we didn't stay for long... and I'm glad we didn't cause--"  
  
"SHUT UP! You're boiling my head!!" Sparkle said, clutching her head.  
  
She was worried it would happen to me, maybe. But who cares?? I stop listening when he said 'and'! "COOL!" was all I could say at the moment. Oh, boy! Roads made of brie, trees with parmesan... can't wait, can't wait, can't wait! I'd better separate a special day for this!!  
  
"On with the mission," Timmy said. "Can you give us specifics on the ones you were looking for?"  
  
How could Timmy be talking about the Pacific at a time like this?! We're talking about CHEESE here!!! The most amazing 'eatable' invention since pudding!  
  
"Were the cars made of cheese, too?" I just had to ask that.  
  
Everyone looked at me strangely. I'm used to it, I don't really mind... even though sometimes they're not very kind, and-- Hey! That rhymes! Ooh! I'm a poet and I didn't even have the slightest idea that I was!  
  
"N-no, I don't think so..." Rick said cautiously. Spark giggled quietly behind him.  
  
And It Shall Be Called "The Best Day Ever with three exclamation points!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Wanda (apalled): That's it?!  
  
Cosmo: What's it?  
  
Wanda: That was the surprise? A chapter written in your own thoughts?!  
  
Cosmo: YEAH!  
  
Jedi: Show some appreciation, Wanda! I liked it!  
  
Wanda: Yeah... it was ok.  
  
Cosmo: And there's something else!!!  
  
Everyone: There is?!?!?  
  
Cosmo: Yeah! I will be naming the fanfic!  
  
Jedi: REALLY?! What's it called? What's it called? What's it called?!  
  
Cosmo: It's... :::dramatic pause::: ... I can't tell you yet.  
  
Spark: 'I can't tell you yet'? That's an odd name for a story...  
  
***  
  
A/N: Aw, well. Sorry if this chapter was rather short, but I need to find some time for inspiration! I'll be back hopefully in less than a week with the next chapter. 'Till then, Adios!! 


	5. The Chappy where we are actually going s...

Wow... I'm back sooner than I thought. It's probably because we're planning to leave on vacation to 'The Island of Enchantment' (Puerto Rico, duh!!) in two weeks, so I'll try to post frequently until I leave it in the perfect cliffhanger. MUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
ahem...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the FOP characters and I never will, ok? I only own Rickstardo and Sparkle.  
  
------------------------- Part 5  
  
Timmy followed the fairies, which were disguised as a flock of birds. He could tell Cosmo and Wanda from Rick and Spark only slightly, since the newcomer's colors were the same, but a little darker.  
  
"Do you 2 have a plan?" Timmy asked.  
  
"........"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Not exactly," Rick answered slightly embarrassed. "We're trying to figure it out on the way, actually..." He paused when he saw that Timmy stopped, frowning.  
  
"Oh, well that's just great!" Wanda exclaimed also stopping beside her godson.  
  
"It is?" Cosmo said, not noting his wife's sarcasm. "I thought it would kinda make matters..... hard?"  
  
"It does!" Wanda said to him.  
  
"All of this time you were--"  
  
"Will you people let me finish?!!?" Rick managed to say over all the commotion.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked up at Rickstardo sitting on a tree branch, motioning to an adult that was staring strangely at Timmy. The man walked over to him.  
  
"Are you talking to the birds?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes?" Timmy said nervously and a little too quickly.  
  
"Oh-kay, then..." the man started walking away. "Have a nice day?" Then he broke into a sprint, running back to his home. Timmy and the fairies all let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Woah, that was close," Timmy admitted.  
  
"Too close if you ask me..." Wanda said. "Let's try to keep it down." Timmy sat against the tree instead of facing it (he wouldn't want anyone to think he was talking to a tree), while the 'birds' settled up on the branches.  
  
"Now please pay attention," Rick started.  
  
"How much?" Cosmo asked. "I only have a $10."  
  
"Shush!" Wanda hissed at him.  
  
"As I was saying," Rick continued. "The fate of the world may be at stake here. Sometime in this time period, someone will finally be able to ensnare you 2."  
  
"What?!" Timmy cried out and immediately stood up. "You mean Cosmo and Wanda will be captured?!"  
  
"That's what he just said;" Sparkle said with a smile. "Only different."  
  
"You were looking for us all along, weren't you?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Nah," Sparkle said. "We're looking for two fairies called Cosmo and Wanda because they are our--"  
  
"friends." Rick finished. "I confess that we know you. So now we are to find out when it is going to happen."  
  
"Where do we start?" Timmy asked.  
  
"Mom always mentioned something about the Old Dimmsdale Factory Warehouse..." Sparkle thought out loud.  
  
"Hey, that's right, she did!" Rick perked up, but then realized: "Wait... how could YOU remember that and I couldn't?"  
  
"Oh, come on. You really do take me for granted. And I wouldn't forget anything Ma or Daddy said." Her voice drifted as her thoughts did, too.  
  
"The warehouse it is!" Timmy said.  
  
"TO THE WAREHOUSE!" Cosmo piped up as he and Wanda waved their wands and transported the group to said place in a **POOF!**  
  
But they did not notice that someone has been trying to stalk them. At the moment Timmy and the fairies poofed away, Denzel Crocker walked by that very spot, clutching his fairy-detector.  
  
"My fairy-finding device tells me that FAIRIES were residing under this tree... where are you fairies..." he muttered to himself and adds:  
  
"FAIR-Y GOD-PARENTS!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yep, I thought it was about time to reveal that the villian in the story is Crocker! :::evil laugher as backround displays lightning::: And in the next chapter we will reveal who will enter the warehouse... ~DUN DUN DUUNNNNN!~  
  
Reviews, please? 


	6. A 'just there for the laughs' Chappy

Warning: Chapter is very long... I cramed two of them in here.  
  
Once again, I am SO dang bored... so here goes another posted-just-for- laughs-and-no-benefit-to-the-story chapter. Enjoy... or else.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rickstardo and Sparkle! Whee! ::claps:: ... oh. And I don't own anything else, ok?  
  
---------------------------- Part 6  
  
Timmy reappeared in midair next to the warehouse. And with a ~Thump~, he landed face-down on the clod of soil beneath him. Cosmo, Wanda, Rick and Sparkle poofed next to him, looking at the building.  
  
"This is it, I guess," Sparkle declared.  
  
Timmy stood up, covered in filth and not exactly happy.  
  
"This stinks..." he muttered silently, brushing off dirt from his coat.  
  
"Well, it should," Cosmo said to him. "We're right next to the slaughterhouse, you know."  
  
The run-down warehouse was currently a bed accesories' storage. It was patroled only at night, so the area was empty. But just in case anybody happened to walk by, the fairies stayed as birds. Timmy stood facing the warehouse entrance, staring at the crack of the half-open door.  
  
"Now I remember why I was going to come here!" Timmy said, brightening up.  
  
"Wait up, kid," Rick said. "Are you sure your parents approve of you being here?"  
  
"They never do," Cosmo said.  
  
"Not if I was alone," Timmy said, "but I have you guys. Besides, I'm pretty sure they're too busy to worry about me."  
  
* * * Meanwhile...  
  
"Honey?" Timmy's Mom called out to her husband as she walked out the frontdoor. "What happened to the new lamps in the den?" And the lightbulb in the refrigerator? And where's Timmy?"  
  
"They're up here!" Timmy's Dad answered from the rooftop.  
  
"Even Timmy?" she said in shock.  
  
"No, Timmy's at the park out for a walk."  
  
"Well, good!" She said smiling. "As long as he isn't anywhere near that horrible odorous place where the warehouse is."  
  
"Of course he isn't!" Dad reassured. "And, honey? You don't mind if I also take the chandelier from the den, right?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Timmy's Dad held up the chandelier, that apparently he already set up in the roof.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't mind! Thanks, dear!"  
  
* * *  
  
"A few days ago, we came here on a 8 minute tour. We were dragged around it so fast that my homework fell out the backpack. I'd better get in there and retrieve it."  
  
"That's that, then. So you two don't get caught, one of us will go in and get it." Rick said refering to himself and Spark.  
  
"Who's going in, then?" Spark asked.  
  
Everybody stared at her hard.  
  
"... what?"  
  
* * * Meanwhile, Crocker was coincidentally driving by the warehouse in his van, when his fairy detector started to beep. Ignoring the fact that the van was still in motion, he grabbed the device.  
  
"Aha! My fairy-detector states I am near the presence of-FAIRIES!"  
  
The van comes to an abrupt stop when he crashes into a fire hydrant. He looked to his right just in time to see Timmy and the 'birds'. He quickly unbuckled, jumped out and snuck closer to Timmy. He stopped just yards away, hiding behind a bush.  
  
"Interesting..." Crocker said to himself. "Usually, that breed of springtime fowls would have followed their year cycle to the south at this time of winter. The only logical explanation for this scene is... that Turner is accompanied by his disguised-FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!!!" * * *  
  
"Did you hear something?" Timmy whispered and looked around cautiously.  
  
"Probably the rats," Cosmo supplied.  
  
* - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Everyone was waiting for Sparkle, who had gone inside to find Timmy's work. She's been gone for three minutes, but it felt like hours. Wanda paced back and forth. Rick just looked bored. Cosmo played poker with another bird (odd... didn't Crocker just say...? Aw, well). Timmy shuffled his feet and gazed into the door nervously.  
  
"What the heck is taking her so long?!" Timmy finally said.  
  
"Relax, kid. I'm sure she's--" Rick stopped as soon as he realized, "Oh, Fates... I can't believe myself!" he murmured as he hit himself in the forehead.  
  
"What??" Cosmo said looking up.  
  
"Ma and Dad always told me I have to stay with Spark at all times because of her absent-mindedness! Without me, she'll just get lost in there. I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"That makes two of us," Cosmo said as he dealt his cards and saw the bird take victory. "Aww..."  
  
"I'd better go inside and find her before someone finds her first."  
  
"You do that," Wanda encouraged.  
  
Rick was about to enter the warehouse, but at that very moment, Sparkle came out. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as she stood before them, beaming. But no homework in sight.  
  
"About time!" Timmy bellowed. "Where were you?!"  
  
"In the warehouse!" she said.  
  
"Well, did you at least find out where my homework is?"  
  
"I sure did!"  
  
"Great! So where is it?"  
  
"In the former main closet!"  
  
"... and where is that?"  
  
Sparkle's smile slowly disappeared and her face seemed to go blank.  
  
"Where is what?" she resumed.  
  
"The former main closet!"  
  
"..... what about it?"  
  
"It's where my homework is!!"  
  
Spark's blank expression was replaced by a cross look.  
  
"I know that!" she said.  
  
"SO DO I!" Timmy cried out, quickly losing patience. "But what I don't know is where it is!"  
  
"... where is what?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Weird, huh? Rickstardo is based on my uncle, who's name is Ricardo. Sparkle... I can't say, because she may be reading this, 'kay? Next part will hopefully get us somewhere. ^_^ Review please, and no fl-  
  
Cosmo: "Fire Drill!!" ::pulls out hose, but everyone jumps him before it could turn on:: 


	7. The Chappy where the plot twists even mo...

Ooh! New reviews! Yay, yay! Thanks for your support, even though I admit myself that the story is going awfully slow. So pathetic-- Huh... am I turning against myself? Do I really feel that I'm doing horribly? Or is there another part of me that holds these feelings and-  
  
Cosmo: "Another part of you? ::Gasp!:: You must have an EVIL TWIN!"  
  
Jedi: "No, I just--"  
  
Sparkle: "The exact opposite of you... I bet her name is DarthWanda!!"  
  
Cosmo: "Another Wanda?"  
  
Wanda: -_- ::shakes her head::  
  
Jedi: "Before this goes any further, I present you Chapter seven."  
  
Cosmo: "By DarthWanda! ~SmAcK!~ Oww!"  
  
-------------------------------- Part 7  
  
"... seriously, where is what?"  
  
Timmy looked incredulous. His eye twitched and his fists shook.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Timmy!" Rick said immediately. "I-I should have seen this coming. This time, I'm not taking chances. I'll go in and retrieve it with her."  
  
"Don't worry about it. In fact, sometimes I go through worse..." Timmy glanced over at Cosmo, who had gone back to the poker game demanding best two out of three.  
  
"But, Timmy, now that I think about it, Cosmo hasn't done anything stupid in awhile..." Wanda whispered to him.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed... I wonder if he's ok..."  
  
"Hey, you won all my money!" Cosmo said apalled as the bird took a handful (wing-ful?) of coins. "Gasp! NO! NOT PHILLIP!!!"  
  
". . . he's ok," Wanda said half-lidded.  
  
"Forget this!" Timmy said. "We're all going in there!"  
  
"But Timmy--"  
  
"All we're gonna do is walk across the mattresses, go to the stinking closet, and get my stinkin' homework before the rats EAT IT!"  
  
Everyone stared at him. Timmy blushed and he looked at his feet.  
  
"Sorry, I kinda... lost myself there."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Simply locating the fairies and producing proof of their existance is just not enough!" Crocker mumbled to himself bitterly. "But it will have to do for now... as I work on my magic-resistant, FAIRY-CAPTURING capsule!"  
  
Mr. Crocker has established himself inside the warehouse and was setting up numerous camera equipment behind the furniture. He knew Timmy was to come in with his fairies.  
  
But being the camouflaging failure that he is, Timmy noticed him and the cameras all the way from the entrance.  
  
"Oh, no! Crocker's in the warehouse! Quick! I wish you were all disguised as children!"  
  
"Children? Is that the best you can come up with?" Rick said.  
  
"Yes, it is in such short notice! Just make with the magic, ok?!?"  
  
Cosmo and Wanda swinged their wands and *ELEMENTARY!* read the magical cloud of smoke.  
  
"Soon, I will have the evidence!" Crocker continued, rubbing his hands together. "The evidence in the existance of FAIR-Y GOD-PARENTS! The evidence that will give me the ultimate magical power of--"  
  
He stopped short when he heard footsteps walking past him.  
  
"Perfect..." he sneered quietly.  
  
He switched on all the cameras, both video and digital, and crouched down with a grin. The sound of the footsteps ceased. Crocker figured they stopped at the shock, so he leaped out of his hiding place.  
  
"Aha!" he cried out pointing to a confused Timmy. "You have fallen into my clever trap and now I have the proof of... your. . ."  
  
He slowed down as he looked at the kids one by one.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Crocker!" Timmy said. "I'm just here reliving last week's 8-minute tour! Boy, did time fly by then or what?" he started to grow nervous. "So I brought some friends because they--"  
  
"are fairies?!?"  
  
"N-no, it's just that-being exchange students from uhh, Russia, I thought they would be interested in a excurtion similar to ours!"  
  
"I don't know what he said," Cosmo whispered to Wanda, "but he's good..."  
  
"Yes, well..." Crocker muttered as the 'kids' passed him by. "Of course. Well, I'm off to find FAIRIES--! I mean... fair-ly good bed covers."  
  
Timmy and the fairies began to walk faster.  
  
"Hey, great!" Rick said to Timmy. "I didn't think your stupid wish would work!"  
  
Wanda kicked at Rick's ankle in response to the rude remark.  
  
"Actually, I've had closer calls before,"  
  
"Oh, by the way," Crocker added, "I really like that white, wing-like fabric in your sweater, young man."  
  
Timmy screeched to a halt. 'Wing-like fabric?!?!' he thought in mild panic. He turned his head slowly toward Cosmo, who had forgotten to hide his wings. Timmy tried signaling him to get his attention.  
  
But Mr. Crocker took only two steps before he realized what he just said.  
  
"Waitaminute!" he exclaimed, turning around.  
  
"Uhh... gotta go!" Timmy took of like a shot. He glanced behind him, looking at his godparents, Rick and Spark.  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Jedi: "Thus ends another chapter. What will happen next?! Will Crocker catch them?! Will Timmy get his homework back?! And why is Cosmo so not like himself?! Is he hiding something? Is there something wrong with him? Or is it just that the Author does a terrible job at keeping him in character?!"  
  
::Everyone stares::  
  
Jedi: "...what?"  
  
Wanda: ::looks away:: "Oh, nothing."  
  
Jedi: "Please Read and Review! And I ask, no fl-"  
  
Cosmo: ::as a fireman:: "FIRE D--" ::Jedi covers his mouth::  
  
Jedi: "On second thought, give me your honest opinion. ::grins:: Adiós!"  
  
**  
  
A/N: Cosmo's 'Poker Line' is the winning line in a past caption contest. The winner is Jordan from the Cosmo Proboards! Congrats, Jordan! 


	8. The Chappy where we let the excitement g...

Now for another chapter! Yahoo!! Thank you for the compliments, guys! And Bella, of course you could use some quotes from my fic... thanks for asking!  
  
Disclaimer: Nada en esta historia me pertenece a mi! Solo Rickstardo y Sparkle. Recuerden eso!  
  
-------------------------------- Part 8  
  
Timmy wasn't sure where to go or where he was going. But he just kept running. Everything was a blur as he sprinted faster and faster. He didn't even bother to look behind him to see if Crocker was gaining on them or if his godparents were close-by. He could hear small footsteps close to him, but soon the only ones he could hear were his own.  
  
"Oh, no..." Timmy said under his breath. "He's got them!" He slowed down and stood against a nearby wall.  
  
What was he to do now?  
  
Should he find his homework first, or face his crazy, phsyco teacher to get his godparents back?  
  
He breathed heavily, looking ahead. Inhaling deeply, he made his decicsion.  
  
"I'm going in. . . . ." Timmy said.  
  
He adjusted his pink hat, cracked his knuckles, but when he took the first step, he heard something behind him. He turned his head slowly to said direction.  
  
"Pssst! Timmy, over here!" It sounded like Cosmo.  
  
Without thinking it twice, he followed the voice to another dark corner of the building. And there were Cosmo, Wanda, Rick and Sparkle. Part of him was happy they were all safe, but another wanted them to be in trouble, for the sake of some excitement.  
  
"Aww, man! And it was just getting to the good part!" he said aloud.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Wanda scolded. "We're lucky to be out here with you, Timmy. The Crockpot almost got us!"  
  
"Yeah," Rick agreed as he glared at Cosmo. "Thanks alot, Cosmo!"  
  
Cosmo merely smiled, once again not noting the sarcasm.  
  
"What the heck were you thinking when you transformed into a child, you moron?!" Wanda said irritated.  
  
"Cheese!" he said, ignoring the question. "To prove to the world about the great, big Cheese Pants Mountain, I must build it! It will be the 9th Wonder of The World..."  
  
Timmy just rolled his eyes and turned back to the rest while Cosmo continued his rambling.  
  
"No time for all of this now; we need to find that--"  
  
He looked behind him and beholded a door with bold, gold letters that read 'Main Closet', and over the letters, written crudely in markers was the word 'former'.  
  
"Former Main Closet!" Timmy finished. "Well, that's convenient... and oddly obvious."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Heheheh... I just had to bring that cheese thing back!  
  
Sorry this chapter is sorta short, but I have lots of things to do. Vacation packing, the usual chores, comic update and other stuff. But I'll be back soon with chapter 9 and HOPEFULLY, the title. ::glares at Cosmo::  
  
Cosmo: "Yep!"  
  
Adiós! ^_^ 


	9. In which I seem to be running out of 'Ch...

"Chapter 9 is your father..."  
  
"No! That's not true! That's impossible!"  
  
"Search your feelings, you know it's true."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Heehee... I'm weird. By now, I think that you already know that Rickstardo and Sparkle are the MC's (main characters) of this FanFic, right? If you didn't... well, now you know.  
  
The following chapter is mostly self-dialog, and it might give you a faint clue on who Rick and Spark really are... but it's really, really faint.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything here except you-know- who, blah, blah. There.  
  
-------------------------------- Part 9  
  
"Oh, lookit! It's the closet!" Spark cried out.  
  
"SSHHH! I know it's the closet!" Timmy said in a hushed voice. "I just said so!"  
  
". . . you did?" Her brother stared harshly at her and she immediately flinched. "O-Oh! Yeah, you did."  
  
'Funny how Sparkle has less trouble recalling things when her brother is there to manipulate,' Timmy thought. From now on, he would know better than to seperate them. It's almost like having Cosmo without Wanda. 'Hmmm.....'  
  
~*~*~*~ (Sparkle's POV) ~*~*~*~  
  
The kid with the pink hat, uh-- what's-his-name, went inside the closet door. You know, I honestly don't understand how this is helping us with finding our-  
  
"Hey! I found it!" The boy walked out the door, waving some paper stuff over his head. "My homework! It's all here! You were right!" he said to me.  
  
YIPPIE!! I was right. . . about what?  
  
"Great! Now we get out of here," Wanda started.  
  
"... get your dad off the rooftop before he's electrocuted," continued Cosmo.  
  
"... and you can turn in your homework." Wanda finished.  
  
Ohh, right... I was right about the homework.  
  
Alright, wait. Let's clear some things up before this plot moves on. First of all, I'm not stupid. I don't know if you were thinking that or not, but if you were... I'm not. My brother says I'm insane, but frankly I don't see that as a bad thing. I just can't remember stuff without help. That's why Ma told Rickstardo to always stay with me, until I get married or somethin' like that. Heheh... it's almost funny, 'cuz that means Rick can't live on his own until I do! Sometimes I feel that I'll never find a spouse...  
  
... but then I remember Ma and Daddy. If those two can live together, then anything is possible.  
  
And I also seem to be getting off the subject a little, am I? My point is made: I'm not stupid; just insane. Ok, back to reality-- hey! Where did everybody go?!  
  
"Spark! Get moving! We're over here!" Rick called out from another room. So I *poofed* myself there. Heheheh... poof... I like that word.  
  
"Why didn't you guys take me with you?!" I said rather upset.  
  
"We told you to follow us! But you were just standing there, staring at nothing!" The Tommy boy said. Man, I keep forgetting that I space out when I talk you myself or you.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Just talking to the readers." Oops, shouldn't have said that...  
  
Tommy, Wanda and Rick looked at me like if I was crazy.  
  
"What readers?!" Rick blurted out. "Man, Spark! Can't you concentrate for more than 2 minutes? This isn't a TV show or a scripted story! This is REAL LIFE!"  
  
Crickets: 'chirp chirp chirp'  
  
Umm. . . yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~ (End of Sparkle's POV) ~*~*~*~  
  
"Now that we got that covered, can we please get out of here?!" Timmy urged to Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Magic words?" Wanda sing-songed.  
  
"I wish we were all back home!"  
  
The wands glowed and tingled. . . then a zap and a farty sound ((A/N: don't know how else I can describe that oh-so familiar noise)) was heard.  
  
"Well, that's unusual..." Wanda muttered, inspecting the wand.  
  
"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "Usually I just hear the farty noise... what was that other sound?"  
  
Suddenly, out of some hidden speakers, a loud, booming voice filled the room.  
  
"Haha! You have reached the end of the rope, Turner!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!! It's the Grim Reaper!!" Cosmo and Spark both cried out and hid behind Timmy.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Timmy shouted and scowled.  
  
"Thanks to my newest invention, I am able to put a stop to any magical activity in the building!" Crocker's voice started to fade. He was coming their way!  
  
Behind Timmy, Cosmo was shaking like a leaf and Sparkle - her hands clasped together and her eyes tightly shut - was muttering something, quietly and nervously.  
  
". . . oh please, Mr. Reaper! Give us three more hours; just three! I beg you! Please don't call The Fates. We're almost finished and we're going home! Don't kill them..."  
  
Timmy didn't know if he should take this as a random act of insanity, or not. It sounded rather honest and in a tone of voice he had not heard Sparkle talk in. She sounded very scared and meek. Like a little child pleading forgiveness to an unforgiving parent.  
  
But Timmy had no time to think about that, for he saw a shadow looming near them.  
  
"Quick! Hide!" he hissed.  
  
And they did. Quickly disguising themselves as boxes, the fairies left Timmy facing Mr. Crocker. He flinched at his teacher's sinister smirk. And Crocker held some sort of thingamajiger and was looking around for the 'children' that accompanied Timmy.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Not that funny, but this fic really wasn't meant to be funny anyway. R/R!!!  
  
Timmy's cornered! Sparkle's acting weird! And I have to get ready to leave for Puerto Rico! So, it looks like the next chapter will be here... **counting** let's see, seven times two, plus three, starting in-GASP!  
  
Looks like the next chapter will be coming to you in August! Man... that's a long wait, at least for me.  
  
Before I go, mind if I ask you a strange request? I'm doing a survey:  
  
If there was a 'COSMOpolitian Magazine' (about Cosmo, get it?), what sort of articles would it have? Or recipies and polls and other stuff you find at magazines? In your review, write down what you think.  
  
Until next time! Adiós! 


	10. The Chappy where Sparkle did something s...

SURPRISE!!!  
  
Bet you didn't expect me so soon, huh? It's because I'm updating from my grandmother's computer. And I just couldn't wait to post this one out! So make sure you thank Granny Laura in your reviews!  
  
Now, this chapter may appear rather, um. how do I put this? Let's just say, stupid. It's kinda crazy and quick, since I want the story to move on fast, and then I'll have time to write my next ficcie (and maybe the sequel to this one. maybe).  
  
Disclaimer: Ooh! Ooh! Guess what?! I know this millionaire friend who gave me a humongous wad of money, and I used it to buy Nickelodeon! Heheh. just kidding. I don't own anything in the fic except Rick and Spark.  
  
----------------------------------- Part 10!!  
  
"Now what??" Sparkle asked Rick, who sat with his head between his knees.  
  
"I don't know! I thought we were about to leave, too."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda sat beside them listening. They were all a safe distance from Timmy, but close enough to see him. Rickstardo and Sparkle were not experienced godparents, and they were unsure on what to do. They stayed in their hiding place.  
  
"Hey, Sparky. What was that paranoia you had just a moment ago?" Rick asked.  
  
"Um. Well, uh- hey! Stop calling me Sparky! You know I don't like that!"  
  
Wanda was too distressed on something else.  
  
"Without us there beside Timmy, we can't get him out of this mess!" she noted. "We need to find a way to get him away from Mr. Crocker."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll handle this!" Sparkle exclaimed and was about to jump out, but she was stopped by the other three.  
  
"Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-no! No!" Rick whispered loudly and three fairies pulled her back. "We can't be seen by other humans and you know that!" he said harshly.  
  
"Sorry. I just, um--"  
  
"forgot? We know." Wanda said. "But we need to come up with a reasonable distraction."  
  
There's a short moment of silence between them, though they could still hear Mr. Crocker gloating about finding the fairies in the background.  
  
Wanda looked at Cosmo while he was checking his deck of cards.  
  
"Hey! I'm not playing with a full deck!" he said.  
  
Rick and Spark laughed among themselves at Cosmo's remark.  
  
".what?!" Cosmo said, looking at them. "Tell me! What is it? Tell me or I'll unleash the wrath of the mighty Ganon after you!"  
  
Hearing that, Rick and Spark laughed even harder.  
  
Even a small smile of amusement escaped from Wanda's lips. She shut her eyes for a moment and it was as if you could see the gears turning in her head. Then her pink eyes lit up. Rick recognized that look, one way or another.  
  
"You have an idea?" he asked eagerly, almost in relief.  
  
"Something like that," she answered gazing at her spouse. "Cosmo? Do you remember when you insisted to be Ganon-something in Timmy's video game?"  
  
Cosmo threw the cards over his shoulder, completely abandoning what he was doing. He grinned from ear to ear, recalling the game.  
  
"Do I ever! I was so cool-looking with my rod and the best part was when I banged it on the ground and - why do you ask, honey?"  
  
"I need you to do a little something."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Timmy has been standing there for who-knows-how-long hearing Crocker gloat his soul out without even getting to the point. He sat cross-legged on the floor and pretty soon fell asleep without Crocker noticing.  
  
". and so you see that even I don't find them today, I can still promote the fact that."  
  
"zzzzzz."  
  
"HEY! Are you listening?!" Crocker suddenly said, waking Timmy up.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"Arrgh! No matter!" he said composing himself. "As soon as I show THIS to the government, I will finally have the wealth! The power! The respect! And an apartment away from my mother!!" When he said 'this', he held up a videocassette that obviously contained footage of Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and the future fairies. Timmy was now completely alert.  
  
'I've gotta do something to lose that tape!' Timmy said as he looked at it, worriedly.  
  
A small bug-like creature came crawling between Mr. Crocker's legs. Having never seen a creature like that in his life, Crocker screamed like a little girl and leaped on top of a nearby chair.  
  
"What is that thing?!" he said looking down at 'it'.  
  
Timmy hid a smile when he realized that 'thing' was his godfather, Cosmo. Cosmo hid under a mattress. and emerged in the same form, but a little bigger and holding a rod.  
  
"BEHOLD THE POWER OF CHEESE!!!"  
  
Hurling the rod over his head, he let it go and when it hit the ground. well, judging by what Cosmo said, you should know.  
  
Denzel Crocker was clutching the chair handles. He was surrounded by that milk by-product that we all love ((::grins::)). He blinked a few times and so did Timmy. Timmy glanced at Cosmo, who looked absolutely proud.  
  
"I told you you make a bad Ganon," he whispered.  
  
"Well, at least I did my bidding as a villain, right?" Cosmo said with his hands on his hips.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Cosmo disappeared in a *POOF*.  
  
Crocker must have thought he was in dream state, 'cause he took no reaction on the whole situation. Timmy rushed to the fairies.  
  
"Come on! Let's get out of here before he goes back to normal!"  
  
"THAT was normal?!" Sparkle commented as they ran/flew to the exit.  
  
"Meh. You get used to it," Cosmo said.  
  
Stepping outside into the glorious light, Timmy cheered and took a breath of fresh air. Homework in his hand, godparents at his side, and there was absolutely nothing that could go wrong now! Or could there be? Spark still had that insanely nervous look on her face.  
  
"We're out! I think your mission is completed now, right?" Timmy said looking at Rick.  
  
"I don't know. what if we ran out of time?" Spark said. Rick was visibly confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked her. "We've seen C&W get out of the danger ourselves. oh no. Please don't tell me you did something stupid while I was waiting for Ma and Dad!"  
  
Sparkle looked down, a little ashamed.  
  
"Hey!" Timmy interrupted. "You've been mentioning your parents for quite awhile. who are they, anyway?"  
  
Rick was sweating fiercely at Timmy's question, and unluckily for him. his sister took the wheel on this one.  
  
"Your godparents, duh! Didn't you know that?!"  
  
She gasped, clamped her mouth shut, and looked at her brother, who gave her an oh-so familiar look that clearly said, 'When we get home, I'm feeding you to Snowball.'  
  
You could only imagine the look on their faces. Timmy was aghast. He didn't expect THAT answer, that's for sure. He looked at Cosmo and Wanda who remained emotionless at Spark's words. Mostly Cosmo. Wanda opened her mouth to respond, but what came out instead was a shriek of terror. Everybody shrieked as well when the ground began rumbling and an eerie portal opened before them and sucked them all in.  
  
On the other side, they all fell face-first in some sort of mud. It was red and gloopy ((Is that even a word?)). Timmy seethed as he got up. Two dunks in sludge is two dunks too many. He slowly got up and tried to brush it off. He was the first to open his eyes and see they were on what looked like another world. a vast, dark and structure-less place. Sparkle cowered in fear and hid behind the others like the little girl she was.  
  
"I knew it. We've run out of time." she said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
::Shakes finger at Bella:: Oh, ho ho! You're a sly one, you are! And you asked the question and everything! So I guess this chappy is your answer. Yes, Rick and Spark are Cosmo and Wanda's kids. I'll write some more about them in the next chapter.  
  
Gotta be honest. this is the most pathetic cliffhanger I've ever written. 'Cause I'm EEEEVVVIILLLL!!!  
  
Cosmo: ::pointing:: "I knew it! You ARE DarthWanda!!"  
  
Spark: "No, /I/ knew it! Let's get her!"  
  
Jedi: "AAUGH!" ::runs off:: "See ya, people! Please review! I'll try to be back this week also!"  
  
Cosmo: ::changes into fireman:: "Hose the evil clone!!" ::sprays Jedi with firehouse:: 


	11. The Chappy where we go backward er I mea...

Here I am, back with a vengeance!! I've been having a really nice time here in P.R., but personally, I can't wait to go back to Florida. The heat here is not intense, but it's sticky and annoying. Uggghh . . . .  
  
Anyway, today we're getting off the current storyline and I'll be writing on what Sparkle went through before she and her brother traveled back in time. Don't get lost, 'cuz this chappy takes place almost five centuries into the future!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FOP or any of the characters in the show. I never have and I never will. Neither in the past, present or the future. ok, you get my point, right?  
  
------------------------------------------ Part 11  
  
~*~*~*~ 499 Years Into The Future ~*~*~*~  
  
"Where do we go now?" Wanda said holding Rick by his hand.  
  
The four of them - Cosmo, Wanda, Rickstardo and Sparkle - were off strolling in Fairy World that day.  
  
"Wanda! What about Cherry World? Huh? Huh?" Cosmo said grabbing onto Wanda's free hand.  
  
"Again? I don't know, I-- Cosmo, where's Sparkle? I told you not to let go of her!"  
  
Cosmo looked at his other hand and indeed, it was empty. He grinned nervously at his wife, who was scowling.  
  
"Don't worry, Ma. I know how to get her back." Rick turned around and called out, "SPARK! I FOUND WAFFLES!"  
  
In less than two seconds, Sparkle poofed in their sight with a crazed look. She looked around for Waffles, a stuffed unicorn.  
  
"Where? Where?!" she said grabbing Rick's shirt collar.  
  
"Rickstardo, that's not nice. You don't know where Waffles is, do you?" Wanda said.  
  
"I know where it is!" Cosmo said.  
  
"You do? Where??"  
  
"I ate them this morning for breakfast."  
  
Sparkle laughed and Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
Yes, the life of the untraditional fairy family goes on. Cosmo and Wanda were required to retire from godparenting the day Wanda found out she was pregnant. with twins. Couple of centuries pass by and the 2 sibs - who were still at an early age - were responsible enough to stay on their own. Actually, /Rick/ was responsible enough.  
  
And yet another anniversary has arrived, noting Cosmo and Wanda's marriage. And the kids insisted to their parents to go on ahead and do whatever they'd like that day. Too bad they didn't see it coming. but after that day, Cosmo and Wanda mysteriously disappeared.  
  
Was it magical backup? Fairynappings? Stolen souls? Lost in another dimension? Rick never found out. All he did was sit at his home and worry, and worry, and worry. He could only imagine the horrible things that might have happened to his mom and dad. Wanda raised him by her side for so long and has always made sure she was there whenever he needed help. But she wasn't there now. He was left in his home with Sparkle. alone.  
  
Sparkle was in no different condition. She sat near her brother in the verge of tears, holding Waffles tightly. Sparkle looked at her brother. He seemed calm and so in control often. the poor fairy girl only hoped she could someday be like her brother. While her Ma and Rick usually worked together, Sparkle had become immensely attached to Cosmo (as you may have already guessed). Talking, joking around, playing together, and soon Cosmo started raising her himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know, Cosmo. Can you really handle being completely in charge of her?" Wanda had said to him.  
  
"Of course!" Cosmo had answered confidently, holding a pair of scissors. "You do it with Rick all the time! How hard could it be?"  
  
"Daddy?" Little Sparkle walked toward them (fairy tots walk before they fly). "Found sicksors?"  
  
"Yeah, here they are." Cosmo handed the scissors to Sparkle. "Now go up and finish your work! Go ahead, run! Run!"  
  
"NO! DON'T RUN!!" Wanda said, going after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Cosmo was Sparkle's only best friend, also. Other fairy children were creeped out by her the same way it was for Cosmo as a kid. Guess there are some disadvantages.  
  
And now. her only comfort was her own brother, who she wasn't very close to, and her stuffed unicorn, which wasn't even real. They waited. and waited. and waited. until they couldn't take it anymore. Rick sighed deeply and looked out the window.  
  
"Something's gone wrong. very wrong," Rick said.  
  
"Well, doy!" Sparkle said a little rudely. She was fed up on sitting around and not taking charge of this. She someday wanted to be courageous like her brother? 'Well, that day is today,' she thought. Spark hovered up and put down Waffles.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said to Rick.  
  
"But you know you can't leave the house without Ma or me. And you'll probably forget where we live, anyway."  
  
"In times like this, it's hard to forget what I'm doing. You stay here and see if they come back, ok? I'll be fine."  
  
Before Rick could answer, Sparkle left in a **poof**. She headed beyond another dimension where she hoped she could find the one being that knows about every misfortune in the universe, whether it happens to a human, an animal or any magical individual. That being was the Grim Reaper.  
  
The young fairy entered the dimension that was Limbo, not knowing exactly where to go from there. There was a sign advertising 'tour guides', and Sparkle headed that way. A dark figure stood in the distance.  
  
"Uh, hey! Hello! Over here!" she called out to it, waving her arms over her head. The dark figure disappeared and reappeared near her.  
  
"What can I do for you?" it asked her.  
  
The figure was completely cloaked from head to toe. The only distinguishable part of it was the hands. And his dark red eyes seemed to glow from under the hood.  
  
"Are you.?"  
  
"The Reaper? Yes, I am."  
  
"Oh, yes!" Sparkle said excited. "Yes! Oh, please Mr. Reaper! My parents are gone and I don't know what happened to them. Could you tell me where they have gone, please?!"  
  
She dug deep into her pockets, and pulled out a family photograph of all four and gave it to the Reaper. He studied it carefully.  
  
"Hmm. names?"  
  
"Cosmo, my daddy," she said pointing to her dad, who was holding his wife in embrace. "And Wanda, my mommy." Wanda in the picture holding Waffles on one hand and ruffling Sparkle's hair with the other. Rick and Spark were all smiles.  
  
"Cosmo and Wanda," the Grim Reaper repeated. ". fairies. follow me."  
  
Despite the fact that the Reaper appeared very, um, lifeless. he certainly moved fast even for Sparkle. He led her to a library where most books were in volumes. He pulled two books from a section of mystical creatures. In one he found Cosmo's name and found Wanda's in the other.  
  
"Here they are."  
  
"Ooh! You have a book about my parents?! Cool! Does it mention Rick? Do you have a book about me?!"  
  
"I have a book about everybody."  
  
Sparkle kept quiet and figured that the Reaper didn't like to answer too many questions, judging by his monotone voice. Moments later, he closed the books and looked at Sparkle, expressionless.  
  
"It seems the fairies in question have suffered an excessive loss of magic due to a fatal drainage in the past."  
  
Sparkle blinked a few times.  
  
The Grim Reaper let out an exasperated sigh. "Your parents are dead at the fault of a crazy human," he rephrased.  
  
Sparkle's eyes filled with tears again. She just couldn't understand! How could they do this to her?  
  
"It's not fair! I'm only 400 years old!" she cried out. She sobbed quietly while the emotionless Reaper just crossed his arms.  
  
"Ok, ok. If you're done with the useless bawling, I can tell you how to get them back," he said.  
  
"You can get them back?!" Sparkle said quickly recovered.  
  
"It's up to you and your brother. You should go to this part of the human world," the Reaper handed her handwritten directions, "and you will have to prevent your parents to be magically drained from this human," he then handed her a faded picture of Mr. Crocker.  
  
"Ok! That seems simple enough." Sparkle chirped and turned to leave, but the Grim Reaper reappeared before her, blocking her exit.  
  
"Hold on!" his eerie voice echoed throughout the place. "I am not one to let beings go with generous deeds of mine! Let's make this a bit more interesting."  
  
Spark gulped and shrank back. She didn't like the sound of that.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jedi: WOHOOHOO! I'm so ev-- erm, I mean. ::looks at Cosmo nervously:: I leave you here in suspense! Boy, Spark really is stealing the show!  
  
Spark: Huh??? B-B-But I didn't do it! I'm a good girl, right daddy?!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah! ::to Jedi:: How could you say that about my little baby girl?! ::changes into fireman::  
  
Jedi: No! No! No, I didn't mean it that way! NOT THE HOSE! ::gets sprayed with firehose::  
  
Wanda: Well, speaking for the author, I must say that getting the Grim Reaper himself into this fanfic was definitely not easy.  
  
Grim Reaper: You've got that right! You're lucky I had no reaping scheduled tonight, or I'd have my own reasons to blow up your entire domain with an A- Bomb!  
  
Cosmo: ::turns his attention to the Reaper:: Oh boy! Hope you have fun!  
  
Wanda: Cosmo, you idiot. do you know what an A-Bomb is?!  
  
Cosmo: Sure! 'A bomb' is what some readers call this fanfic!  
  
Wanda: ::rolls her eyes:: That's not funny.  
  
Cosmo: I know! ::grins::  
  
Jedi: ::standing up:: Oh man! And I just curled my hair! Well, this concludes this chapter! Read and Review! Adiós!! 


	12. The Chappy in which we uhhhhhh we read, ...

Hello, dudes and dudettes! Bummed out? Haven't found anything to read that you could finish quickly but easily enjoy yet? Well, have no fear! Cause the next chapter is here!!! I'm really glad that you guys like my fic! I thought I was going to be put down compared to other fan-tabulos writers in this site. But you have all encouraged me in your own ways! And so, before I get all mushy and teary-eyed, I present Chapter 12, which is one of my favorites!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FOP or any of its nice, little characters. I wish I owned Chip Skylark, though . . . *sigh*  
  
----------------------------------- Part 12  
  
"W-what's the catch, then?" Sparkle asked in a small, squeaky voice.  
  
The Grim Reaper grinned evilly.  
  
"Now, you should always remember that rule about not being seen by anyone. Every fairy knows it," he started.  
  
Sparkle blinked.  
  
" . . . they do?"  
  
The Reaper raised his arms in despair.  
  
"Of course they do!" he said angrily. "Don't you know that?!" Sparkle opened her mouth to answer, but the Reaper interrupted. "Ah-bup-bup! Forget it! Let us talk about the catch. You will make sure you are back here to report the mission completed before my hourglass is almost empty at this time." The Reaper materialized an hourglass and set it down. "And most importantly, you will make sure your parents never find out you're their daughter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The Reaper's shoulders slumped.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you anything about this?"  
  
Sparkle thought hard. She looked annoyed and exhaled sharply. She mimicked Wanda's voice as she quoted her ((I laughed hard trying to imagine this ^.^)):  
  
" 'Tampering with time is a very perilous situation. We have always told our charges to be careful not to disturb anyone or anything from the era of the past, because it may cause a grave time paradox. And I suggest you and your brother take that advice as well.' "  
  
"Ah, see? You do remember. Now, if you fail to uphold the rules, I--"  
  
"What rules?" Sparkle said, back to her normal voice.  
  
"THE TIME LIMIT AND YOUR HIDDEN IDENTITY!!!"  
  
"Ohh. Yes, go on."  
  
"If you fail to uphold the rules, you and your brother will be stuck here in Limbo . . . alongside your dead parents and whoever aids in your journey."  
  
"That sounds kind of harsh," Sparkle said, starting to have doubts.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just tell your brother what happened to your parents and show him what you have to do to get them back. Just don't tell him that you got this info from me."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"It's uhh . . . part of the challenge! Now, go on home, because your time starts right now!"  
  
The Grim Reaper turned over the hourglass and Sparkle sped off with her instructions at hand.  
  
"Good-bye, Mr. Reaper! Thanks a lot!"  
  
A flash of light sprouted from above, noting the exit of the dimension. Sparkle went through and was heading back to Fairy World with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Rick how brave she has been! Now, if only she could remember her home address . . .  
  
Back in the 'halfway house', the Reaper looked up as the fairy girl disappeared. An evil grin formed on his face.  
  
"Foolish Child . . . there is no way she can make it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And that's how their quest came to be.  
  
Now Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Rickstardo and Sparkle were all in the vast, dark, structure-less place that was Limbo. When they recovered, they tried to look for a way out. But there was none. Sparkle played nervously with her magenta curls, knowing she was the only one who knew what was going on. Although, Cosmo and Wanda didn't seem to be paying attention to the surroundings anymore. They were apart from the others and talking.  
  
Cosmo smiled in delight and held Wanda's hands.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Wanda! Do you know what this means?!"  
  
"That I'm in a seriously confusing and distressing dream?"  
  
"No! We're parents now!!"  
  
"Not now, you numbskull! In the future."  
  
Cosmo paused for a moment, staring off into space. He let go of Wanda and suddenly he started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"You said 'numbskull'! Haahahaha! 'NUMBS' and then, 'KULL'! HOOHAHAHA!!"  
  
Wanda ignored him and continued with her own thoughts.  
  
"I suppose it is kind of obvious. If you look at the right angle, Rickstardo does look like has developed my brains and your physique. And Sparkle. she umm. well, you know."  
  
"How now brown cow!"  
  
" . . . what?"  
  
"I'm trying to rhyme like last time."  
  
" . . . oh-kay. Come on; we should go back with Timmy and help him get out of this place. Then maybe I can have a talk with those two," she said looking at the twins.  
  
"O-kee do-kee, artichokee!" Cosmo followed Wanda.  
  
All reunited, they started talking all at the same time. They couldn't even understand each other. Sparkle hovered high and shouted over all of the noise.  
  
"HEY! EVERYONE! SHUT UP!!"  
  
Timmy, Rick and the oddparents shushed and looked at the little fairy, astonished at the outburst.  
  
"Now, I didn't mean to shout - you can give me a lecture in a moment, Ma - but I need to tell you all, that-- I know what's going on."  
  
"I'll bet you do," said a voice from behind.  
  
The group turned to where the voice came from and saw the dark, hooded figure, standing tall over Timmy. The Reaper. He looked at them all with a sinister smirk, sending a chill down the small 10-year-old's spine.  
  
" . . . boo."  
  
"EEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
"Wait," Wanda said. "Why are we yelling? That wasn't scary."  
  
"So?" the Grim Reaper retorted. "You're not writing this story, are you? Now, continue. Boo."  
  
"EEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Well, as I have previously said, I'm weird.  
  
This is the last chapter I'm writing during my vacation. I've been enough time in the computer just reviewing stories. Next chapter will be loaded with /my/ computer mouse, updated with /my/ keyboard and I shall be sitting on my butt in /my/ chair! Ohh. sweet, comfortable chair.  
  
Well, until then! Adiós! 


	13. The Chappy in which we introduce ANOTHER...

I'm BACK!!! MY HOUSE!! ::runs around the house:: MY TV ROOM! ::flops down on the couch and stands up again:: MY CHAIR!! ::hugs chair:: MY COMPUTER!! ::hugs computer:: MY BROTHER!! ::hugs brother, realizes, then pushes him away:: EWW! Get away from me!!!  
  
Ahh! Updating at home never felt soooo good!! Back at the other house I had to dance around while I was typing so those flying cannibals would stop picking on me. Curse you, mosquitoes . . . why are you laughing? Stop laughing!  
  
Thanks to Paradoxal Reality, Bella and Nova-chan for the answers to my little Cosmo Mag survey! I loved all of them!  
  
~ Your Prize: A New Chapter!!!  
  
~ For Those Who Didn't Contribute: You Get a Chapter Anyway! REJOICE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FOP . . . just the you-know-who twins. So don't sue.  
  
-------------------------------------- Part 13  
  
"Do you know why I have brought you down here, little lady?"  
  
"I ran out of time, didn't I?" Sparkle said solemnly, about to cry.  
  
"Of course not. There is still plenty of time left. You have lost the challenge by revealing your connection with Cosmo and Wanda. I advised you not to."  
  
"Challenge? What the heck is he talking about Spark?" Rick asked her.  
  
Sparkle tried to explain, but the Grim Reaper interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, but I should make this more simple for all of you and tell the facts myself. We don't want to wait 45 minutes for you to stop blubbering about what you forgot, don't we?"  
  
Sparkle looked down embarrassed as the Reaper continued.  
  
"Your dear hyperactive daughter here came to me for help on finding you, while your other child sat in his miserable fanny at home, hoping you'd come back from your dinner out."  
  
"Dinner out?" Wanda made a face as he looked at Cosmo. "That's not like Cosmo. . . are you sure you're talking about us?"  
  
Rick shrugged. "It was your 10,394th anniversary . . . It's tradition, I guess," he said.  
  
Cosmo smiled. "Oh yeah! The 10,394th anniversary is the leave-the-kids-at- home-and-do-something-different-for-once anniversary!" he said to Wanda. She merely smiled at him glanced back at the Reaper, expecting him to continue.  
  
"Well, as I say saying, you have left your son in charge of the house and there was no doubt they were concerned about your well-being. Unfortunately for them, I already knew you were gone for good and so I made a deal with your dimwit girl about bringing you back as long as she kept her mouth shut about herself and her brother."  
  
"What's 'dimwit' again?" Sparkle asked Rick.  
  
"Um, I'll tell you later . . ." Rick whispered back, knowing he'd upset her if she knew what the word meant.  
  
"So you've lost, honey?" Wanda said compassionately at Sparkle.  
  
"I didn't mean to get anyone in trouble," Sparkle looked at Timmy. "Especially you."  
  
Timmy couldn't believe this. To think this whole mess started when he left his home for a walk! He would have blamed anyone at this moment . . . the twins, most of all. But deep inside of him he knew that wasn't fair. Rickstardo and Sparkle were just naïve little fairies, and though they were considerably mature on the inside, they were still just kids. Timmy brushed the red stuff off his feet and looked at Spark.  
  
"Well, as you said, you didn't mean to. But it's no problem. You just have to give him what you 2 bet, right?" Timmy said.  
  
Sparkle blushed. "I . . . I bet all of us."  
  
"WHAT?!?" the boy and the fairies shouted.  
  
"And of course, I will have to call the Fates - or at least one of them - on you, too," the Reaper said with a self-satisfactory grin.  
  
"But-- but you didn't say you would!"  
  
"I know. But seeing you whine about it at the warehouse, I couldn't help myself."  
  
Rick shot a glare at his sister that would have split a rock in half.  
  
"Have loads of fun!" the Reaper laughed sinisterly and disappeared. As soon as they were alone, Timmy turned to his godparents.  
  
"Well?? What do you think?" Timmy asked anxiously.  
  
"I think I still have red gloop in my underpants," Cosmo said.  
  
"Timmy, we may still have a chance!" Wanda said with hope in her eyes. "I've met the Fates before and I know how they negotiate with others."  
  
"You know the Fates?" Timmy asked astonished.  
  
"Personally? They're not guys, are they?" Cosmo asked Wanda, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"No, Cosmo. They're not guys." Wanda said exasperated. "It's all women . . . and a proxy. And no, the proxy is not a guy either." Cosmo, who had the question in his face, shook it off and looked away. Timmy looked at the twins, half-lidded.  
  
"Do they still act like this in your time?" he asked Rick.  
  
Rick stifled a laugh. "Of course. You should have seen the commotion when Ma started to manufacture magical flowers and her ex-boyfriends came to see. I guess some things have and will never change . . ."  
  
"So, what were you saying?" Timmy said, turning to Wanda.  
  
"It's no complicated thing. I can just bribe them - or one if the proxy comes - into letting us out."  
  
"But, that sounds too easy," Timmy said once again disappointed.  
  
"Timmy, sometimes life isn't an action or adventure story, you know," Wanda responded, really fed up with this whole 'excitement' wanting.  
  
The place turned eerily dark and a ghostly woman came before them with a scowl. She had menacing eyes and fiery red hair. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but the woman slightly resembles . . . oh forget it. The resemblance is not in the script.  
  
"Well, well, well! I guess you're my charges for today! Hope your ready, 'cause work is murder!" she said over-dramatically. She began an evil laughter, but stopped short and coughed in suffocation. ((It's and old gag, but it's fun! ^^))  
  
The group blinked twice and Wanda hid a smile.  
  
"This is going to be cake . . ." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Cake?" Cosmo said suddenly alert. "Where?! I'm hungry! Is it time to eat yet?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahh! What comes next? What comes next?! I know what comes next! And guess what? . . . YOU HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Man, this story never seems to end, does it? And that's why I like it!!!!!  
  
About the Fate character thing . . . this is just an alternate attempt to squeeze myself into the story. Yes, that's whom the Fate resembles. Me. ::claps hands and squeals:: I'm on my own fanfic!! ::grins:: Be on the lookout for the next chappy. It's all about wands!! *Chirp, chirp, chirp* N- no, seriously . . . it's all about wands.  
  
Adiós! Until next time! Bye! Farewell! Ciao! Arrivederci! Uhhh . . . . . . bye! 


	14. The Chappy that is all about wands!

Cosmo: "And we're back with an awaited chapter of 'Never Tell Me The--"  
  
Jedi: "Hey! That's MY chair!" ::pushes Cosmo off::  
  
Cosmo: "Hey!"  
  
Jedi: "Sorry, but I still can't believe I'm back! ::hugs chair again:: And since you started saying the only thing I was gonna say, then I'll start the chapter immediately!"  
  
Cosmo: "YAY!!"  
  
......*waits*.............  
  
Timmy: "Uh... well?"  
  
Jedi: "... Ohyeah. Here we go."  
  
* Disclaimer: Spark and Rick except, FOP own not do I. (Oops... I put the words in backwards. Oh well.)  
  
-------------------------------------- Part 14  
  
The ghostly woman was the proxy of the Fates, obviously. The only things that were scary about her were her scowl, and the fact that she could take away your life at any given moment she wanted. The woman surely knew that about herself, because after recovering from her cough, she brushed dust off her clothing and went back to the scowl.  
  
But Wanda knew this 'ghost' all too well.  
  
"Where are the others?" Wanda asked.  
  
"They're busy right now... and it's none of your business, anyway!"  
  
"It sort of IS my business, Jedi. I did negociate with you all once, right?"  
  
For the first time as far as what Timmy saw, the woman smiled broadly and with delight. Her dark appearance changed along with the smile.  
  
"Hey, that's true! You're Wanda, aren't you? Boy, has it been awhile..." Jedi looked at Wanda closer. "You gained weight."  
  
Insane laughter exploded out of Sparkle and Rick kicked her heel to shush her.  
  
"Have some respect! It's Ma! And stop being a goof, you numbskull!"  
  
Wanda glared at Cosmo and crossed her arms.  
  
"Go ahead. Laugh." she said with eyes half-lidded.  
  
Cosmo looked at her confused. He looked behind him to see if she was talking to somebody else and then looked back at Wanda.  
  
"About what?" he said innocently.  
  
Wanda sighed and said to "never mind". So Jedi stood back up and smiled again.  
  
"Hey, but don't worry. Your future has a good outlook. Oh wait... no it doesn't. You are all going to be stuck here forever!" She cackled maniacally and went back to her dark appearance. She cackled, 'till she started hiccuping.  
  
"Ms. uhh, Jedi?" Timmy said in a small voice. "What exactly are you going to do to us?"  
  
"That... I don't know at the moment. But it doesn't matter now, does it? I can just let your human self die in this inferno right here," she said smugly.  
  
Timmy winced at her words.  
  
"Ewww..." Rick shuddered. The last thing he wanted to see is a kid decaying before his very eyes. He turned to Wanda.  
  
"Ma-- uh, you don't mind if I call you Ma again, right?"  
  
"I... guess not?" Wanda answered, blushing a little. Deep down, her stubborness would insist that this parenting thing was too ridiculous for her, but hey... what could she do? Looking at Rick, she felt proud to see the child she; or was going to raise, that is. So often in control and responsible... just what she would have wanted to see in him.  
  
"Ma, do fairies also decay here?" Rick asked.  
  
"Not very sure... maybe, maybe not," she admitted. She stretched out her hand and materialized her wand. She held it down and Sparkle's eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
"Ooh! I wanna hold it!! Please, can I hold it?!" she cried out, holding out her arms toward Wanda.  
  
Wanda, not knowing how to react, she gazed at Rick who shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie. You can't yet," she simply responded.  
  
"Please?!?" Sparkle said, pouting. Wanda covered her eyes. It was hard to say no to that face.  
  
"Cosmo taught her the 'lower lip thing', I see," Timmy said, looking away.  
  
"And it shall be passed down to generations!" Cosmo smiled broadly.  
  
"I know you're supposed to have your wand at an early age," Rick said to Spark, "but it's too risky for you. Look at what it has led dad to!" He pointed to Cosmo. Cosmo was sucking on his wand and picking his nose at the same time. Timmy shook his head at the sight.  
  
"Then how come YOU get a wand and I don't?!" Sparkle shot back at her brother.  
  
"Because! I know my limits, but you've got to learn self-control. Remember the last time I let you hold one?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I wanna hold it! Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!! Just leave me alone, why don't ya?!?"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Just for a moment, Sparky. I need to use it." Rick said under his breath, giving the wand to Sparkle. She was so thrilled that she never minded her brother calling her 'Sparky'. She held the magical instrument in her hands and squealed in happiness. Just the, Cosmo and Wanda happend to come in and see their daughter about to cast an explosive trick.  
  
"AAAUGH! DUCK!!" Wanda cried out. Cosmo looked around him.  
  
"Duck? Where is it??"  
  
But before receiving an answer...  
  
::BLAM!!::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh................. no?" Sparkle said meekly.  
  
"Yes, you do," Rick said with shoulders slumped. "And once you end your paranoia, maybe dad will let you practice again."  
  
"I don't have a problem with it," Cosmo reassured.  
  
"Huh... you will very soon!"  
  
Jedi the (proxy) Fate had been daydreaming on how proud the true Fates would be of her all along. She snapped back to reality at one of the outbursts the fairies where having. She put on her trademark scowl and stared down at them.  
  
"Pipe down, won'tcha?! I can't hear myself think about the great job I'm doing! And you two are going--"  
  
She beheld the wand that Wanda was holding. She gaped at it. 'Oh, rapture,' she thought. 'To have such power over all AND magical power like so... a wand to rule with along with my master plan...  
  
... I must have it...'  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Uuugh!! I keep making this thing longer! Don't worry, people. I won't make it longer than 20 chapters. ;)  
  
Timmy: "Oh, THAT we can expect from you."  
  
Jedi: "Keep them reviews coming! Until the next update!" 


	15. The Chappy where stuff happens and no on...

Just when you think I haven't thought up another strange reason to celebrate, I find myself getting overexcited for today's chapter, which is... chapter 15!!! Oh yeah!! Do the monkey! ::does the monkey dance::  
  
Cosmo: "Yay monkey!!" ::joins in::  
  
... yeah, that's about it yes... and now for the chappy presentation!  
  
Disclaimer: I reckon ya'll should read the past 14 chapters, 'cuz ya'll know I'll just say the same thing, partners. ((my apologies... since I saw the "Ballad of Little Joe" I've kinda been on the 'western' spirit lately))  
  
-------------------------------------- Part 15  
  
"Hello!" Sparkle flew up and waved her hand in front of Jedi's face. The (proxy) Fate was completely motionless. She blinked twice and rubbed her eyes, realizing she had been staring at the fairies' wands.  
  
"Buzz off!" she said attempting to swat the fairy. Sparkle shrieked and hid behind Timmy. "Jeez, have some respect! I do hold all of your lives in my hand, after all!" Jedi said over-dramatically.  
  
Cosmo stared at her for awhile.  
  
"I don't see them..." he said.  
  
"Oh, cripes! You know what I mean!" she shot back. "Erm... does he?" she said to Wanda.  
  
Wanda just shrugged. "Sometimes..."  
  
Cosmo yawed. "When are we getting to the point, Wanda?" he asked.  
  
"In a moment, honey," she responded taking the wand out in plain sight and making sure Sparkle did not see it. "Jedi? Listen, how about you let us go-- no strings attached, and I'll give you the wand," she said.  
  
Jedi hesitated.  
  
"Come on! You know you want to..." Cosmo sing-songed with a smile. "We ALL know you do..."  
  
The (proxy) Fate bit her nails, looking at each one of them. Peer- pressure... was getting to her head. Oh, but the magical power she could have and just give it up for a pat on the back by the scissors-bearing trio? No way! She had to have that wand! But how?? The Grim Reaper would not be happy if he'd find out the group was set free at the fault of Jedi.  
  
"You!" she bellowed and pointed at Timmy.  
  
"M-me?"  
  
"Yes, you!"  
  
"What about me?" Cosmo said, waving to her. "I'm here, too!"  
  
Jedi ignored him and turned to Timmy.  
  
"You . . . . . are human!"  
  
"Yes. I know that." Timmy said a little annoyed.  
  
"Wanda, take us to the fields," Jedi instructed.  
  
"My magic doesn't work down here," Wanda said.  
  
"Well, it does now. But just this once! Don't try any funny stuff!"  
  
"Like this?" Cosmo turned into a clown and smooshed a cream pie at Timmy's face. Timmy tried to wipe it off, Wanda buried her head in her hands and Jedi sweatdropped. Rick and Spark couldn't help but sincker.  
  
"Just take us to the field before I disentigrate you and your husband." Jedi said to Wanda through clenched teeth.  
  
Too afraid to object, Wanda swinged her wand and transported them to a grassy field. Her strength gave away and she collapsed. The same way it took alot of magic to get a kid into Fairy World, it sure could fatigue any fairy to transport three magical creatures, a kid and a semi-goddess out of such a powerful place as Limbo.  
  
"Alright," Timmy said looking around. "What's the point of this again?"  
  
"A race," Jedi simply answered.  
  
"A race..." Timmy repeated. "And that would accomplish what?"  
  
"This is something plain and simple, even for you. One itty-bitty race to that rock... you win and I spare all of you. PLUS, I get that wand."  
  
"And if I lose... we stay?"  
  
Jedi nodded. "PLUS, I still get that wand."  
  
Wanda looked a little upset at the deal, but she didn't argue. She would do anything right then just to get out of this mess and making sure Timmy was not hurt in any way. "Yeah, sure. Whatever," she answered.  
  
"Oh boy! A race!" Sparkle said perking up once again. "Don't worry, kid with the pink hat! You can do it, or your name isn't Jimmy Turner!"  
  
"It's Timmy!" Timmy called out.  
  
"Whatever! Good luck!"  
  
"Ok!" Timmy stood in a starting position. "Where do we head to?"  
  
"That rock over there," Jedi said nodding to the direction. Timmy looked and saw about 5 of them.  
  
"Which one?" he asked.  
  
"It's . . . . . that one!!!" she said quickly and broke into a sprint to the rock. Timmy stood there with his mouth open for a second, and then sprinted after Jedi. At the end, she got there first. Timmy huffed and puffed as he leaned against the stone, angrily glaring at Jedi.  
  
"That wasn't fair! You cheated!" he said.  
  
"All's fair when I say so!" she said smiling. "And I say that it's fair!"  
  
"Really? Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind considering a rematch to... that rock!" he said running as fast as his legs could take him (which wasn't very fast) to another rock. But thanks to his head-start and the fact that Jedi was extremely tired, by the time she got there, Timmy was sitting atop of the stone reading a magazine.  
  
"What took ya?" he said with a grin. "You know, for being a goddess - or in your case, a proxy goddess - I would have expected something more challenging. I mean, I may look small but I'm more capable than you think."  
  
Jedi turned red in the face, looking like she was about to burst with anger. Then she suddenly softened and sighed.  
  
"Uh... best two out of three?" she said smiling nervously.  
  
"Gee, lemme think... no! You said anything goes and I say the race is over."  
  
You'd think the semi-goddess would have been outraged to lose to a 10-year- old boy... and she was. You'd think she was sure she was going to win 100%... and she was. Was, at least. And you'd think that she'd go ballistic and shred them all to pieces and ignore what she promised. Well...  
  
Jedi fell on her knees and started to cry like a little girl, taking everyone present by surprise.  
  
"Who am I kidding?! I'll never be good enough to be a great evil villian!"  
  
"Well, that's your problem..." Rick said to her. "You ARE good enough. Good enough to not be bad, if you know what I mean."  
  
"My plans suck! My life sucks! And I bet my death will, too! The Grim Reaper won't take this kindly!"  
  
"Well, for consolation, you can still keep the wand..." Wanda said.  
  
"It's not the same!!" Jedi whined. "But I promised, so I guess I have to let you go..."  
  
Wanda held out her wand sadly.  
  
Jedi sniffled. "For me? I shouldn't... I-I couldn't..." she snatched the wand quickly. "GIMME THAT!" she held it in her hands gleefully. "Oooh! Finally! I've got the power!"  
  
"Umm, Ma'am? About our release?" Timmy said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah... just a moment," Jedi said clutching the wand trying to figure out how it works.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
They're FREE!! I think... Well, the (proxy) Fate surely wasn't what she expected herself to be. Now, I must leave you, because I smell pasta coming from the kitchen... Until the next update! Adiós! (which means goodbye!) 


	16. The Chappy where everything should be go...

Hello, fanatical fanfic reader peoples! My apologies... I would have put up this chapter sooner, but I'm having some technical problems with the computer. Sorry in advance that the chapter is awfully short, but I need some time to think about the next chappy... and because I need to let the computer 'heal'.  
  
And now without further ado... the chappy!  
  
------------------------------------------ Part 16  
  
In a splenderous flash of light, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Rickstardo and Sparkle were back in the snowy Dimmsdale Park. Everyone cheered and hugged, relieved to be out of the heat of the underworld.  
  
"Man, am I glad to be home!" Timmy cried out happily. "I wonder if the Jedi- goddess down there knows what to do with that wand, exactly..."  
  
"I doubt it," Wanda said to him. "Not if she wants something specific, anyhow..."  
  
~*~ DOWN IN LIMBO ~*~  
  
"Come on, stupid starry rod! Gimme my prize!"  
  
In the magical cloud of dust the word *PRIZE* appears and behold...  
  
"...rice? Meh, close enough." Jedi sits down to eat.  
  
~*~ BACK TO THE STORY ~*~  
  
"Speaking of the wand," Timmy continued, "what are you going to do about your wand now, Wanda?"  
  
Wanda sighed sadly. "I don't know... I can't share one," she looked over at Cosmo, who hid his wand away from her.  
  
"No, it's mine!" he said.  
  
Another wave of compassion came upon Rick. He glanced at his own wand. 'Do I really need this, anyway?' he thought to himself. He wouldn't need need his wand for a good four decades later...  
  
"Then take mine," he said to his mom. He held it up for Wanda to take, leaving Wanda speechless.  
  
"Aww! That's so cute!" Cosmo commented.  
  
"Oh, but Rick! I-- I... I couldn't..." Wanda said to him pushing the wand away.  
  
"No, no, no! You need it, I don't," he said giving it back. Wanda clutched it and smiled joyously at her futuristic son. They hugged tightly and a tear of happiness rolled down Rick's cheek. He felt so close to his mom again and now he knew everything was back to normal back home in his time.  
  
"Thank you so much," Wanda said to him.  
  
"Alright, alright, break it up!" Cosmo said, pushing Rick away from his spouse. "My turn!" he declared as he hugged Wanda.  
  
"So everything should be just fine now, right?" Sparkle asked.  
  
"I'm sure it is, sweetie," Wanda said. "If the Grim Reaper was correct, we died because of what Crocker would have done to us if we would have entered that warehouse without percaution..."  
  
"We died?" Cosmo wondered out loud.  
  
"And thankfully, everything should be over now. We all--"  
  
"Oh, no! Wanda! I'm too young to die!!" Cosmo cried out, embracing Wanda and almost choking her. "Get off!" she yelled and slapped him.  
  
"Can we go now?!" Sparkle said to Rick in a whiny voice.  
  
"In a minute!" Rick hissed at her. He turned to Timmy. "Thank you for helping us... I'm sure if you wouldn't have come along, we wouldn't have found a way to get out of this mess. Sorry for any trouble this brought you today... I know you wanted to go home and do whatever you were gonna do but- -"  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's not like it was anything important... compared to his." Timmy smiled. "It was nice metting you, Rick."  
  
Rick and Spark shook hands with Timmy again.  
  
"Aw, what the heck. Group hug!" Timmy cried out.  
  
"YAY!!!" Cosmo and Sparkle declared and everyone hugged each other.  
  
"NOW can we go?" Sparkle said.  
  
"Fine. Let's go," Rick grabbed her sisters arm and waved off.  
  
"Bye, Jimmy!!" Sparkle said as they disappeared.  
  
"It's TIMMY!!!" the boy shouted, but the fairies were already gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, gosh! I'm almost done with the fic! In the next chappy, we'll see the aftermath of it all. I just hope I post it on time...  
  
Please Review! 


	17. The Long, Annoying Aftermath of it all

Jedi: "You don't mind if I get all mushy for a moment before I start the fic, do you?"  
  
Timmy: "I do."  
  
Jedi: "Well, I don't care... I'm gonna anyway. You see, as you may have noticed, we have reached the final chapter of the fanfic. My first fanfic ever posted here... and I feel just great! But this is my favorite story out of everything I've written before," ::chokes up:: "a-and just letting it g-go... it's just..." ::starts sobbing uncontrolably::  
  
Wanda: "There, there... there will be other stories..." ::pats her on the back::  
  
Cosmo: "So... it's almost over?"  
  
Jedi: ::sniffs:: "Yep."  
  
Cosmo: "Can I do one more thing for old times sake?"  
  
Jedi: "Uhhh... sure, yeah. What is it?"  
  
Cosmo: ::pulls out a firehose and grins deviously::  
  
Jedi: "AAAAAAAAUUUUGH! NO!! NOT THAT!!!!!!" ::sprints away and Cosmo gives chase::  
  
Wanda: "Cosmo! No, come back here!" ::follows them::  
  
Timmy: "Well, I guess I'll be introducing the chapter, then." ::bored tone:: "And without further ado... the chappy."  
  
~ Disclamer: I do not own The Fairly OddParents or any of their characters. I don't even own the Grim Reaper, aight? I own Rick, Sparkle and me. WHOO! The last Disclaimer! No more disclaimers! No more! No more! ::does the happy dance::  
  
--------------------------------------------- Part 17!  
  
Timmy walks up to his driveway, not very surprised to see his dad still on the rooftop, now tangled up in Christmas lights, lampshades and flashlights.  
  
"Uh, need a hand, dad?" Timmy said from the driveway.  
  
"No thanks, son! I've still got it all under control..."  
  
The chandelier slips off the roof and crashed into a millon pieces. Dad and Timmy cringed.  
  
"Uh... don't tell your mother," Timmy's dad said.  
  
"Right..." Timmy looked over at the Dinkleburg's house, which looked absolutely splendid that day. There were lights in the rooftop, windows, shrubbery and even the fences. It was almost dusk and the decorations shined brightly.  
  
Timmy's dad finally came down from the rooftop and faced his son.  
  
"So how was your unusually long walk through the park, Timmy?" he asked.  
  
Timmy shugged. "It was okay..."  
  
"That's great! Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to stare angrily at Dinkleburg thru the bathroom window!" dad said and ran upstairs. Timmy looked up at the mess of 'decorations' pouring all over the house.  
  
"Everybody in town is going to make fun of dad... I wish the house looked really bright and pretty for Chirstmas," he said to his godparents.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda did their wand thing and with a *ting* and a *poof*, the house looked spotless and all the decorations were in place. Timmy smiled brightly at the sight of his home. He couldn't wait to go back inside and collapse in his bedroom. When he entered his room, he shut the door behind him and uttered a loud sigh of relief.  
  
"I second that," Cosmo said, laying on Timmy's bed.  
  
"I third it..." Wanda said while sitting down beside him.  
  
"I can't believe you're gonna have such cool kids!" Timmy said. "If only I had human friends like that... I'd never be able to forget you, guys."  
  
"Yeah... I just have one question," Cosmo said seriously to Wanda.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"...why 'Rickstardo'?"  
  
Wanda put some thought in this and smiled.  
  
"I probably named him after Juandisimo's cousin. I haven't seen him in the longest time," she said with a dreamy looked in her eyes.  
  
Timmy laughed and Cosmo fumed. Wanda joined in the laughter.  
  
"I'm just joking, Cosmo! We probably read it off a baby book or something..." she said.  
  
"Well, I better finish my homework," Timmy mumbled while putting the papers in his desk. "I'm just glad I found it in the first place at that warehouse, anyway. Hey, Wanda, do you still have that tape? I wanna see what Crocker captured in it."  
  
Wanda looked counfused.  
  
"I thought Cosmo had it," she said.  
  
"I thought Timmy had it," Cosmo said.  
  
"Oh NO!" Timmy jumped up panicked. "We forgot the tape!!"  
  
"Don't worry, Timmy," Cosmo said smiling. "I've got it all under control!"  
  
"... you?" Timmy said cautiously and Wanda slapped her forehead.  
  
"We're doomed," she muttered.  
  
"No, really! It's all taken care of! Just wait!" Cosmo said.  
  
~*~ AT THE WAREHOUSE~*~  
  
Crocker wakes up from his daze, not remembering anything that has happened after he entered the building. He clutched his head and moaned.  
  
"Hmm..." he looked at his surroundings. "This whole building is covered with cheese... what could have caused this to happen?"  
  
He browsed the place hoping to find some sort of clue to this. He almost tripped over a videocassette lying on the floor. Picking it up, he read the label - which said, 'Proof of existence of Fairies'. Crocker grinned like a maniac.  
  
"It's here! I don't know how did it get here, but it's HERE! I have the evidence in my hands!! Hehehahahah!"  
  
He squeezed the cassette in excitement, causing it to break apart into little pieces.  
  
"Ricotta?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
~*~ BACK IN TIMMY'S ROOM ~*~  
  
Timmy could hear the teacher's screams from his home.  
  
"Hey, y-you... you were right..." Timmy said uncertainly to Cosmo.  
  
Cosmo smiled proudly.  
  
"Now this is getting creepy..." Wanda said.  
  
"You know," Timmy said, changing the subject. "I wonder how Rickstardo and Sparkle are doing at their time."  
  
~*~ 499 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE ~*~  
  
Rick and Spark were finally at their house in the Fairy World residence. They slapped a high-five and sat on their couch.  
  
"Mission done!" Sparkle said.  
  
"Yeah... but where are ma and dad?" Rick said.  
  
They looked at each other and ran to the window. Sparkle picked up Waffles from the floor where she left him. They looked left and right. No one was coming. They sat on the windowsill and waited... and waited... and waited...until....  
  
"Hey, what are you two looking at?"  
  
Rick and Spark whirled around and were now face-to-face with their parents. The twins charged to their parents and practically squeezed the life out of them. Wanda tried to push them away carefully.  
  
"Hi... what's going on?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Rick still wouldn't let go of her.  
  
"I'm just so glad you're back..." he whispered.  
  
"We've only been gone for an hour," Wanda said rolling her eyes. "And you've stayed with you sister longer. What have you been doing while we were gone?"  
  
"Nothing!" Sparkle said, now turning to hug her mom.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a glance over their kids heads.  
  
"Don't you think they're acting kinda strange?" Wanda whispered to him.  
  
"Who cares? I haven't gotten this much of Rick's attention since forever!" Cosmo replied hugging his boy back.  
  
"Daddy, did you really turn the whole world into cheese once?" Sparkle asked.  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"Oh, no reason..." she said quietly and grinned.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda left to another room, so Rick and Spark conversed with each other. They were excited that their mom and dad were home again, but they couldn't help but wonder what could be happening in the underworld.  
  
~*~ DOWN IN LIMBO ~*~  
  
"Jeez, this chapter is doing alot of warp jumps here and there," Jedi said with a mouthful of rice, forgetting she was in a discussion with the Grim Reaper.  
  
"You WHAT?!" the Reaper managed to say.  
  
"I traded the group's freedom for--"  
  
"A STUPID STARPOINTER?!" he bellowed.  
  
"It's a magic wand," she corrected.  
  
"Do you even know how to use that thing?"  
  
"Uh... no. But I will! And when I do, I will rule over the Fates with my additional magic! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA-H*cough, cough*..."  
  
While Jedi choked on a grain of rice, The Grim Reaper clutched his scythe, almost breaking it in half.  
  
"Those sniveling little characters... they'll see... they'll see that no one escapes the wrath of the Gr--"  
  
"Hey, why are you talking to yourself over there?"  
  
"SHUT UP! They are not going to get away with this..." he said angrily.  
  
~*~ BACK TO TIMMY'S ROOM ~*~  
  
"ooh..... did you guys feel that?" Timmy said nervously.  
  
"Feel what?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Felt like a chill... like that feeling you get when something bad is going to happen of something..."  
  
"Yeah, I get that alot," Wanda said.  
  
"Nah, it's probably a sequel or something," Cosmo said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe it's a-sequel? What do you mean by that?" Timmy asked confused.  
  
Wanda quickly covered Cosmo's mouth.  
  
"Uh, nothing! It means nothing... I mean-- he means that it could just be your imagination. I mean, in REAL LIFE there's no such thing as sequels, right?" she gave Cosmo a look that said, 'you'd better agree'.  
  
"Whatever," Timmy said.  
  
~*~ THE NEXT DAY ~*~  
  
Mr. Crocker is handing out the class' homework. He walks beside Timmy Turner's desk and sees Timmy smiling, waiting for his grade.  
  
"Mr. Turner," Crocker said as he found Timmy's paper. "I must say that you have really captured the essence of your chosen character. And it's noticeable that you have taken an effort in this."  
  
Timmy grinned and was about to say thanks, but Crocker put down his homework and saw he had been awarded... an F+.  
  
"Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to impress me!" Crocker said with a smug smile.  
  
~*~ BACK IN TIMMY'S ROOM ~*~  
  
"He hates me," Timmy mumbled, staring at his grade. "He totally hates me."  
  
"Cheer up, Timmy! This happens to you all the time!" Cosmo said. "Come on! Let's play some more Zelda!!"  
  
Timmy formed a small smile and looked at his godparents. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Cosmo cried out happily and turned into his own version of Ganon. Wanda sighed in frustration, but still followed his husband into the game. Before putting on his virtual reality helmet, he looked out the window and smiled.  
  
'Tripping weekend,' he thought. He put on the helmet and his game with his favorite friends began once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
My gosh, this is the longest chapter I've ever written...  
  
Well, what'cha think? What'cha think? What'cha think?! I feel SO GOOD! ::dances gleefully:: Now, I can find time for s'more fanfics and my drawing lessons! This was great... this was a privilage to post as my first fanfic in this website. And now I have to ask... does this sound like sequel material?  
  
Review, please! Now, I must go and do........... something else! Adiós and May The Force Be With You! 


End file.
